Wiki Problems
This is a page to post all of your problems happening at this wiki. This includes vandalism, page deletion and even some general questions. There are a few admins around who will help you with your problems. They include: *JSquish *Natiscool *Pocketcow *Shigura Vandalism Project talk:Vandalism/Archive 1 Please post all of the vandals that you have found on this wiki. Include the IP and the pages that they have vandalized. IP 96.3.8.222 (Done) Could you look into the three pages "Category:Charlie's Dances", "Charlie Dance", and "Aliens"? Also, http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/96.3.8.222 Not a vandal, but this person seems confused. Thanks. Gregory Exploit 05:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that also seems strange to me. I have deleted the Charlie Dance page and I'm comtemplating about deleting the aliens page. But I might put it on a theory page somewhere. Natiscool 05:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Permanent Ban (Done) This may seem strange, but... can you permanently ban an IP? But before I say anymore, here's another IP that vandalized: 173.76.106.162. Vandalism, Inserting Nonsense/Gibberish. But back to what I was saying about permanently banning an IP. This IP has been a past vandal, and he is already under a ban. But what he has done in the meantime is deservant of a permanent block. IP address 69.125.220.117, alias Johnny4444/Superjohnny, has been banned from two sites, is attacking from his own, and is relatively close to being blocked by a third site. Please read these: http://johnny4444.webs.com/ http://serebiiforums.com/showthread.php?p=13253672 http://s3.zetaboards.com/Pocket_God_Forums/site/ Please explore the third site. There are genuine troll/vandal posts there. Johnny has been permanently IP banned from the Forums; this cannot be revoked. Johnny has been a terrible menace, and he needs to be permanently blocked from the Wiki before he can stir up mischief. Gregory Exploit 19:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandals... http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:96.3.8.188 and http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.55.226.6. Repeated vandalism/inserting false content and swearing/vandalism, respectively. Gregory Exploit 23:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Gregory Exploit likes it rough? There is a vandal who calls himself "Gregory Exploit likes it rough". This entire text links to his user page. I don't know what sort of a joke this is, but it's crazy. I don't like it rough, I'm not gorgeous (but Duster and the DCMC are), and this is some humorous prank which I do not approve of at all. Gregory Exploit 17:14, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I ban the user Natiscool 22:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) . Thanks, Nat. Now there are two users, one called "Gregory Exploit likes other people's joysticks", and one called "Gregory Exploit now has something to do". :/ Gregory Exploit 23:57, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I believe any user who uses inappropriate usernames such as this should be immedately removed from the Wiki. This person(s) is very immature and disgusting making these accounts. [[User:Mr. Ikk|'Ikk']][[User talk:Mr. Ikk|''' (talk)]] 08:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Ep 36 vandalized I believe this page has been vandalized- the Skin Pack information has been removed. I have reverted it for now. The vandal is 98.213.141.76. DC123456789 20:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) It's been a while. There hasn't been a vandal for about two weeks. I'm sorry to say that there's another one. Page vandalized: The Pocket God Update Song Vandal: IP Address 76.103.196.78 Hotlinks http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.103.196.78 http://pocketgod.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Pocket_God_Update_Song&diff=20338&oldid=19624 Hope this helps. Gregory Exploit 00:31, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry I blocked him for one year. :) Natiscool 06:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Visual Quality page There was some unrelated pictures put on the page Visual Quality, with the good pictures removed. This was done by Lazer Shark20. Not sure if this is actual vandalism or not, but I put it here to be safe. DC123456789 20:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) DC123456789 15:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I banned him for two weeks. It wasn't really serious, but it is still vandalism. Natiscool 06:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Elf Dance The Elf Dance page was vandalized by Harrypotter611. DC123456789 13:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I blocked him. :) Natiscool 06:46, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Blog Vandal There's a spammer who vandalized a blog. http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/184.14.190.130 http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Natiscool/What_do_you_want_to_see_in_episode_42%3F Gregory Exploit 03:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Fishmas Carol The Fishmas Carol page was vandalized by 80.141.163.228. DC123456789 20:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I banned him. Natiscool 05:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Uncaught Vandal? Oh, my... it appears that a vandal went uncaught for three-fourths of a year. It is IP 67.204.36.43, and s/he has vandalized back in February 2011. Page: Template:Sandbox http://pocketgod.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Sandbox&diff=9790&oldid=7206 If you couldn't tell, that last section (696969) was a sexual reference. I have to thank SuperPygmy for teaching me that one. Gregory Exploit 06:58, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that one Greg. I banned the IP for only a little while. As they haven't been on since. No problem, Nat. By the way, there's another vandal less than 18 hours after the last one... IP Address: 79.106.109.34 Page: Famous Last Words 1 http://pocketgod.wikia.com/index.php?title=Famous_Last_Words_1&curid=5280&diff=21482&oldid=21361 Gregory Exploit 15:37, December 2, 2011 (UTC) False Pages Please sign all false pages with the delete template. Can you look into this file? Gregory Exploit 23:38, August 26, 2011 (UTC) This user's user page might need editing. May I ask why there is a category called "Harry Potter Wiki"? Gregory Exploit 18:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you look into this page? Gregory Exploit 20:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Can you look into this page? Gregory Exploit 23:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Can you look into this page? Gregory Exploit 19:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Done Natiscool 22:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Here's a another false page. DC123456789 19:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) DC, you forgot the vandal who created the false page. http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.190.65.92 The "Please delete this" was added later. We have a genuine vandal. Gregory Exploit 22:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) If you must know, this IP said "Please delete this page". http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/124.105.233.231 Gregory Exploit 22:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget to sign false pages with the "delete" template. That's one of the few templates where you don't have to insert extra information. And that's false pages only. Extra files/templates don't need the "delete" template, but redirects do. Gregory Exploit 22:49, September 30, 2011 (UTC) @ Greg. I deleted the page but did not ban the user. If he does any more spam I will. Natiscool 06:44, October 1, 2011 (UTC) The exact same vandal strikes. http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.190.65.92 He created the page "God of hand" a second time. It was the same IP address. Gregory Exploit 22:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sorry for the delay. But I banned him for a few months, and deleted the page. Natiscool 06:39, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Huge Wiki Cleanup Hey, Nat, after consulting a Wikia maintainance tool, I discovered that many unused redirects (and even some redirects meant as vandalism) are on the Wiki. For example, searching "Simply Red" brings up the page "Red" (the Comics character). Redirects such as this will never be used. Redirects such as Squid, Egg Island, and Female Pygmy, on the other hand, may be used by new members or curious people and are very helpful. Thus, I have marked the rogue redirects with the & templates. They are: Skirts (facebook); Skirts; Pain Drain (Mini-Game Area); Konkey dong; Sacrificial Altar (Ape Mountain); Nowhere to go, nothing to do; Nowhere to go nothing to do; Shake that app; A new home; Comic book; Pygmy Gifts; Ooga Jump - The Mini-game; Bait Master - The Mini-game; Girl Pygmy; Konkey Dong (Game); Sacrafise Points; Good Will Haunting; Ep. 23 - Bait Master; Ep 1 Nowhere To Go, Nothin' To Do; Baby T. Rex; Talk: What's The Story, Morning Glory; Barking Spider, Crouching Pygmy; Red Dragons; Ood; Ep 37: Moron Pests; Talk:Ep 37: Moron Pests; Facebook Ep. 5: Archipelago-go; Underwater Octopus Statue; Talk:Underwater Octopus Statue; Sun (Pocket God); Talk:Sun (Pocket God); Sun (Journey To Uranus); Talk:Sun (Journey To Uranus); Sacrifice Points; Ronnie James Dio Demon; Double Rainbow Kitty; Tiger Blood Charlie; Ep 3: You Always Hurt the Ones You Lava; Ep 31: What's The Story, Morning Gory?; Talk:Ep 31: What's The Story, Morning Gory?; Ep 31: Whats the Story Morning Gory?; Talk:Ep 31: Whats the Story Morning Gory?; Ep 31B: What's The Story, Morning Gory? Part II; Ep 39: Challenge Of The Gods; XP; Red and Yellow Snakes; The Untouchable Pygmies; Black Hole (hazard); Pocket god; Sharks with Frickin' Laserbeams Attached to Their Heads. Also, some unnecessary pictures. File:9204d3d383ad14f51295857722.jpeg; File:Facebook.jpg; File:Screen shot 2011-03-13 at 1.51.28 PM.png; File:Screen shot 2011-02-12 at 12.02.21 PM.png; File:Jacobstuff2.PNG; File:Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 12.15.26 PM.png; File:Screen shot 2011-03-24 at 6.05.21 PM.png; File:Screen shot 2011-03-30 at 5.07.30 PM.png; File:None.png. Also, shouldn't the page "The Octopus" be just "Octopus"? And the page "Cloud" be "Clouds"? There are more unneeded pages, but it took me hours to compile this, and I don't have time. Next time I'm on, I'll wrap up all unneeded pages. Gregory Exploit 09:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Page Cleanups Post pages that require cleanup or added content here. The Glitches page is missing some (scratch that, A LOT) of content and glitches. There are some photos that I've uploaded. Gregory Exploit 18:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Im making them into smaller pages so it's easier to see.Natiscool 09:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Citation Needed in Tar Pit. How many bones or sacrifice coins does it take to buy the Tar Pit? How many bones to buy early? Gregory Exploit 18:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Most quests in Facebook are changed (mostly by number of sacrifices needed). Can someone change some quests? I'm also working on it. Gregory Exploit 20:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea which ones are changed, have you finished? Natiscool 09:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll be doing the later Facebook challenges with DC123456789, and IPod Fan will take care of the newest quests. I already have the Tar Pit, so that citation will be a humongous problem. Gregory Exploit 17:35, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm not really sure that this page even needs to exist. Could someone please take care of it? Thanks. DC123456789 13:03, September 2, 2011 (UTC) -I'll just leave it for now. But I will make it BETTER. :D Natiscool 09:31, September 7, 2011 (UTC) -Good. I thought it did need a major cleanup. DC123456789 20:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) This page needs some major cleanup. Grammar, inexact words, and fragmented sentences are prevalent. Gregory Exploit 19:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Questions Ask questions here. Banana Peel Page Deletion JSquish, why did you delete the Banana Peel page? It did interact with pygmies. Jacob Chang 08:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) The Banana Peel is basically an add on to the page Banana. Natiscool 10:18, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Code Do all coding-related stuff here. A General Template for Quests All quests, except for some special ones, have the same exact template and structure every time. See? (Insert quest image here, default to 292px, right align)'''Bolded Quest Name is a quest in Pocket God Facebook. Message (Heading 2) The message of this mission is: Quest message, bolded and centered Objective (Heading 2) The objective of this mission is to quest objective, e.g. sacrifice. If completed, the player will receive either the cite template or number Experience and number Sacrifice Coins. Notice how most of the quests follow this general template. I am not suggesting a new template; this is just a useful reference for making new quests. Save it as a .txt file on Notepad, and use it every time a new quest appears. Hope it helps. Gregory Exploit 20:05, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:Pocket God Wiki Business Category:Non-Pocket God World